El mejor (Kirito x Sinon) SAO
by DaiyoGS
Summary: Kirito ya no siente lo mismo por Asuna, desde que conoció a Sinon en GGO, todo es diferente. Ahora kirito lucha por aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la chica francotiradora y estar con ella por el resto de sus días. [Kinon] One-Shot


**_SAO - KiritoxSinon_**

 _toc toc_

-¿Sinon, estas?-

No recibí respuesta y eso de alguna forma me preocupaba. Intente tocando la puerta unos minutos más, pero nada. ¿Dónde estará? Apenas ayer estuve con ella hablando sobre los sucesos en BoB junto a Seijirou. Aunque tal vez este dentro del mundo virtual, quizás por eso no me escucha.

Resignado di media vuelta con dirección a mi moto para volver a casa, debería volver en la tarde, o mañana, esta vez me asegurare de enviarle un mensaje para no dejarme plantado frente a su puer…

-Kirito- Oí detrás.

Me di la vuelta y ahí pude ver a shino, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras mantenía esta última entreabierta. En otra situación la hubiera saludado al instante pero…

-Eh, Sinon…- La señale nerviosamente, ella se observó a si misma solo para tornarse tan roja como yo.

-¡Pervertido!-

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara, pero…

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo?...- Me pregunte en monologo sintiendo aun el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Y era verdad. No sé yo pero en cuanto shino abrió la puerta, solo se encontraba con un camisón rosa y unas bragas blancas, supongo que apenas venia de levantarse y por el sueño no se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puesto su pijama.

-¿Eh, de lo contrario? -

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez mostrando a una shino vestida con ropa más casual. Hoy era sábado por lo que ni ella ni yo portábamos nuestros uniformes de escuela, no habían clases y por lo tanto, era temprano por la mañana, supongo que si debí venir más tarde. Aunque pensándolo mejor, esta hora estaba bien, Asuna preguntaría donde había estado metido toda la tarde en un día libre.

-¿Qué esperas? Pasa-

-Gracias-

Me adentre en su departamento lentamente, ella detrás de mí me señalo la cama, tomó asiento y ella a mi lado.

-¿Para qué viniste? Digo, no es que me moleste tu visita, pero…-

-No importa, entiendo. Lamento si te desperté-

Ella negó, yo sonreí por su comprensión.

-Solo quería verte- Directo al grano, sus mejillas adquirieron un precioso color rojizo, por un momento pensé lo linda que se veía, negué ante ese pensamiento, ¡Tengo novia, dios! -¡L-lo que quiero es que…me preocupa tu estado! ¿Has pensado mucho en lo que paso aquel día en GGO?-

Bajo su mirada, bien hecho Kirito, solo querías venir a hacerla sentir bien y logras lo contrario.

-Lo siento, no quería…-

-No importa. Agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad…- Me dirigió una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa… -Solo que…aún sigo sin creer del todo en cómo mi supuesto mejor amigo trato de matarme después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos-

Sonreí amargamente al recordar aquel suceso, si es cierto que tanto el cómo su hermano ya se encuentran en un lugar en donde espero jamás volver a verlos, es seguro que ha dejado marcada a shino muy en el fondo, tal como paso conmigo, Sachi, Keita y los demás.

Lleve mi mano a la nuca de Shino y comencé a acariciarle lentamente. Note como Shino cerro sus ojos, lo cual me daba más confianza para seguir acariciándole la nuca sin vergüenza de conectar sus ojos con los míos.

-No pienses en eso, piensa en otra cosa, algo más…bonito-

-¿Qué sugieres?- Pregunto, aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-No se…podría ser una…¿hamburguesa?-

Senti un leve golpe en mi hombre, cortesía de Shino. Ya sé que fue una sugerencia algo estúpida, pero su pequeña y apenas notable sonrisa me hizo saber que de algo sirvió. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo al sentirlo vibrar.

 _Asuna:_ _¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu casa y Suguha dijo que saliste temprano._

Vaya, no sabía que Asuna tenía planes conmigo desde temprano, ¿Lo habré olvidado? No creo, tal vez solo quería darme una sorpresa.

-¿Tu novia?-

¡Mierda! Olvide al completo que Shino estaba a mi lado.

-B-bueno, yo…-

-Hm. Deberías irte, ¿no querrás hacerla esperar verdad?-

Se había enojado, lo notaba en sus ojos, mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta para finalmente cerrármela en la cara. ¿Serán celos? No, no creo. Tal vez solo no quiere que mis relaciones se arruinen por estar con ella.

Suspirando, monte mi moto y arranque camino a casa, no sin antes enviarle una respuesta a Asuna diciéndole que me esperara allí.

* * *

Observaba a Asuna mientras realizaba sus compras. Me sorprende el que solo me haya llamado tan temprano solo para que la ayudara con las compras del hogar, no es que me molestara pero…ya me dolían las manos.

-Asuna, voy al rincón a descansar, ya sabes, las manos…-

-No importa, Kirito-kun. Lamento haberte hecho venir tan temprano para algo tan estúpido como esto- Dijo apenada, mientras yo solo le decía que no importaba.

Solté las bolsas y observe como Asuna realizaba las compras. Sé que dije que no me molestaba pero la verdad, hubiera preferido pasar estos momentos con Shino…

-¡Ah mierda, no de nuevo!- Grite mientras sacudía fuertemente mi cabeza – _"¿Por qué ando pensando cada cinco segundos asi sobre shino? ¿Sera que me gusta? No, no, no. Tengo a Asuna, yo la amo, por todo lo que pasamos tanto en SAO como en ALO deben ser prueba suficiente como para no separarme de ella, ¿verdad? Además, Yui…"-_

OH, Kirito-

-¡¿Shino?!- Exclame con sorpresa al ver frente a mí con un carrito de compras…un momento, ¿habían carritos de compra? Diablos.

-Oh, me llamaste por mi nombre real…-

-A-ah, si quieres no…-

-No importa, puedes llamarme asi si quieres-

-Pues, gracias, ¿Shino-Chan?-

-Que sea solo Shino, Kazuto-

No pude evitar el sonrojo. Ni siquiera Asuna me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre, y por alguna razón, oír como Shino lo pronunciaba sin tanta dificultad a pesar de haberme conocido como Kirito, me hace sentir…raro.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-¿Es obvio no? Estoy de compras, no es como si encargara pizza todos los días-

-Sí, sí, lo siento-

-¿Y tú?...-

-Pues…yo…- ¿Por qué, porque no puedo decirle que estoy aquí con MI novia? Tal vez si me gusta, aunque sea un poquito.

-¿Hm? -

-Estoy…con mí…no-nov…-

-¿ Kirito-kun? -

Ya valí.

-¡Asuna -

-¿Quién es ella?-

Mierda, mierda, mierda, y mil mierdas más. P-pero…se supone que solo somos amigos, digo yo, ¿porque me cuesta tanto decirle que es mi novia? Tartamudeo una y otra vez mientras Asuna espera alguna respuesta, pero por suerte…

-Mucho gusto, soy Asada Shino. Amiga de kaz…"Kirito-kun"- Por alguna razón me dieron escalofríos cuando pronuncio mi nombre de jugador.

-Oh, un gusto también, soy Asuna. ¿Se conocen de ALO?- Pregunto Asuna, seguro extrañada por el hecho de nunca haberla visto.

-Oh no, nos conocimos en GGO, aunque no nos "hemos visto" desde que finalizo BoB, por eso fue una sorpresa el encontrármelo aquí. Espero no que no te haya molestado que lo haya entretenido por unos minutos-

-No importa, si Kirito-kun no se aburre no me sentiré tan mal por haberlo obligado a hacer las compras conmigo-

Ellas dos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, ajeno a todo eso lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, más que eso pensar. ¿Por qué Shino mintió sobre el hecho de no habernos visto supuestamente desde el torneo de GGO? Y peor, ¿Por qué me alegra que lo haya hecho? Tal vez, si me…

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquel suceso. Ignoraba el hecho de si Shino y Asuna habían mantenido contacto después de eso, y la verdad no me importaba…mucho. Te me soy sincero, quería ver a Shino, ya lo admití, me gusta, no se lo había dicho a nadie pero era verdad. Tal vez muchos me odiarían si dejo a Asuna, temporalmente, peor lo harían. Y de Asuna…tal vez jamás vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

Pero ¿valdría la pena? ¡Claro que sí, lo valdría todo, más que nada en el mundo!

Si es cierto que lo que pase por el amor de Asuna fue algo que no cualquiera soportaría, también era cierto que lo que pase junto a Shino tampoco fue algo de lo que debería alegrarme, también murió gente, pero como conocí a Asuna, también conocí a Shino. Aunque si me hubiera alegrado que fueran en mejores circunstancias.

-¿Entonces que, se lo digo?…- Susurre a a nada mientras miraba el suelo de mi habitación.

-Díselo-

Sorprendido me levante de la cama y vi a…

-¡Suguha! ¿Q-que haces aquí, escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Sí, espero que no te moleste-

-Oh, no, no importa. Solo pensaba si debía decirle a Klein que…-

-Onii-chan, no mientas-

-¿Eh -

-Te quedas mirando el mismo número todos los días, paso a tu lado y ni siquiera te das cuenta de mi presencia, es lo mismo en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. ¿Estás enamorado verdad?-

-¡Ah, pues yo…claro! ¿No te había dicho lo mucho que amo a Asuna?-

-Onii-chan…ese número no es de Asuna-san-

-…-

Vale. Me pillo.

-Suguha, no es lo que…-

-Onii-chan, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal pero, si te gusta otra chica deberías…ya sabes, terminar con Asuna-san. No creo que sea lo más apropiado iniciar una relación con una chica cuando aún estas con Asuna-san-

Me mantuve en silencio por unos segundos. Sabía que Suguha tenía razón pero…después de todo lo que pasamos, sería muy difícil hacer tal cosa. Muy en el fondo la seguía queriendo, pero algo que si tenía claro, es que en este momento un "te quiero" no sería apropiado para dedicarle a Shino, sino un…

Tome mi chaqueta y Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, sin siquiera mirar a Suguha.

-¡Te veré para la cena, nos vemos!-

* * *

 _Toc Toc Toc_

-¡Shino, Ábreme! -

Oí pasos rápidos por dentro, al instante Shino algo agitada abrió la puerta mirándome preocupada. Lo sabía, la había alarmado, tal vez no debí gritar asi.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

No nos saludamos, pero no creo que fuera necesario. Al menos no por ahora.

Me adentre en du departamento como siempre lo hago, a paso lento mientras shino cierra la puerta por detrás de mí y sigue mis pasos, ambos nos sentamos en su cama, yo la mire y ella me miro. No estaba totalmente seguro, pero tal vez su mirada confusa o era por mi repentina visita, o por el estúpido sonrojo que hasta yo podía ver en primera persona.

Tome las manos de Shino y sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos le dije…

-Te amo, cásate conmigo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡¿Qué, hablas enserio?!- Exclamo levantándose de la cama causando un gran susto en mí, ¿se abra asustado, me rechazara? Me levante también, di un paso hacia ella, pero shino retrocedió al ver mis intenciones, baje la mirada.

-Jamás había hablado más enserio en toda mi vida. Desde que te conocí como Sinon, hasta conocer tu verdadero nombre y rostro, me gustaste-

-U-um ... Kazuto ... -

-Después de eso no quería separarme más de ti. ¡Habla enserio, todas esas veces que venía a tu casa era únicamente para ver tu lindo rostro!- Con un poco más de confianza, me acerque a Shino y entrelace sus manos con las mías, ambos nos sonrojamos y eso me dio más confianza para seguir con lo que me propuse –Cada mañana le decía a Asuna que tenia tareas la cuales deseaba terminar antes para pasar el resto del día con ella, pero era mentira, era solo para que no sospechara que en verdad era…para verte a ti. Ahí veces en las que no realizaba las tareas, hacia idioteces en los proyectos solo por pensar en ti. Y sé que no me creerías, pero ahí veces en las que me saltaba las clases para ir a recogerte a tu escuela y no sabes cómo me encantaba que me confundieran con tu…bueno, novio-

-Kazuto ... -

-¡No hables! Déjame terminar ¿ok?- Ella asintió –Sé que es muy repentino lo que te estoy diciendo, pero enserio es bastante vergonzoso más parea mi de lo que es para ti, al menos eso creo. La cosa es que lo que dije sobre lo que siento por ti es verdad-

-¿Y-y lo de…?-

-También quiero que te cases conmigo. ¿Aceptas?-

-L-lo siento Kazuto pero…no, no acepto-

Le solté las manos. Vaya, si esto es lo que llaman "FriendZone" no me gusta para nada, casi puedo sentir lagrimas salir por mis ojos, ya lo sé, parecía tonto, pero no lo era.

-E-entiendo, entonces yo debería…-

-¡Espera!- Me detuve en seco, al sentir los brazos de Shino rodear mi cuerpo –C-claro que tu…también me gustas, pero…-

-¡¿Ah, entonces porque…?!-

-Kazuto, si quieres proponerme matrimonio, mejor hazlo en un lugar más romántico que está sucia habitación. Lamento si te hice sentir mal por unos segundos…-

-Shino ... -

Sin aguantar más, bese sus labios. Literalmente le había robado un beso, no sé si sería el primero pero la verdad no me importaba. Rodee mis brazos en su cintura mientras que ella junto sus manos entre su pecho y el mío. No era unos de los mejores besos a la vista de cualquiera, pero al menos, el solo hecho de saber que sus labios eran los que estaban tocando los míos, era suficiente para que fuera uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

Nos separamos, ambos nos miramos con nuestras mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y si te dijera que esta habitación es lo suficientemente romántica?-

-Kazuto…aun asi te rechazaría, mejor esperemos un tiempo y…¡Asuna!- Al instante se separó de mí, la mire confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?! ¡Tú estás con Asuna!-

Sonreí levemente ante eso. Me acerque a ella y la enrolle con mis brazos.

-No te preocupes, ya le termine de camino aquí- Susurre en su oído –No te lo tomo muy bien, pero ya lo entenderá, con el tiempo-

-E-entonces, ¿no la estamos engañando?-

-Claro que no shino. Supongo que no era la mejor idea decirte esto teniendo a Asuna como novia, asi que le termine, me sentí muy mal por eso, pero si algo he tenido claro es que quiero estar contigo. Tu…¿quieres estar conmigo?-

-Yo…claro que sí. Aunque al principio no te soportaba por…tú ya sabes-

-Sí, lamento eso- Me disculpe recordando aquel día en GGO en el que fingí ser mujer solo para tener más atención en un mundo que desconocía completamente. Cosa que funciono a la perfección, excepto cuando me descubrieron, o me descubrí más bien.

-Y…Kazuto, entonces…tu y yo…-

-Cásate conmigo-

-Kazuto, ya hablamos de eso- Me reprocho, yo solo suspire.

-Bueno, entonces se mi novia. ¿Podrías aceptar ser la pareja de este incompetente jugador?-

Shino solo comenzó a reír. ¿Eso significa que me rechazara? No, no sería capaz de eso, seguro solo es una broma...¿verdad? espero que sí.

-Yo…lo siento Kazuto, pero tampoco acepto-

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero…-

-Ya te lo dije, no creo que una simple habitación sea el lugar más apropiado para hacerle una propuesta a una chica. ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?-

-¿Eso es una cita?-

-B-bueno, si tú quieres llamarlo asi…-

-Te ves hermosa con ese sonrojo-

-¡N-no estoy sonrojada!-

-Jajaja-

-¡¿D-de que te ríes?!-

Acaricie su labio inferior y le di un corto beso, sin despegarla de mi pecho, le dije.

-Mejor hagamos lo nuestro oficial en el café de un amigo mío, de paso te presentare al resto de mis amigos-

-¿Asuna no estará haya?-

-No creo, después de…eso, no creo que este allí-

Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que Klein y Agil conocerán a mi nueva novia. Una a la que amo con todo mi corazón y estoy completamente seguro de que no la dejare.

-Anda shino, mientras más pronto aceptes ser mi novia más pronto aceptaras casarte conmigo-

-¡E-es-eso no es cierto!-

Algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Y será mucho mejor cuando Shino acepte ser mi novia y por lo tanto, mi mujer.

 _ **Fin~**_


End file.
